Birthday Surprise
by xRandomButtonsx
Summary: It's Miki's birthday and she's having a party with her mommy and daddy's friends! But what happeneds when the twins offer to bring the cake? *side story to Story Of My Life*


Miki was excited. Today was going to be the best day ever for her! She was

finally turning four. She couldn't wait to have a fun birthday party. It was going to be a

small party with her parents and her parent's friends. She didn't really mind though. She

**appreciated **their company. She checked her **appearance **in the mirror and ran down the

stairs for breakfast.

Her mother, Haruhi, in the kitchen, greeted Miki.

"Good morning sweetie. Happy birthday!" She stated as she **approached **her. She

picked up her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning mommy! I can't wait until my party!"

"Yup there's going to be a nice surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Miki eagerly asked.

"You'll find out later." Haruhi said with a Cheshire cat like grin on her face. Miki

huffed and stormed away, breakfast in hand. She ran to her father's office to see if he was

there. As usual, he was. Miki threw the door open, not caring that she might be

interrupting something important.

"HI DADDY!" Kyouya, her father, jumped when she came into the room.

"Oh hello Miki. Happy birthday. Could you come back later? I'm busy typing up

the new job **application **and writing an important **article."** He turned back to the

computer and continued to type. Once again, Miki stormed off. This time she ran into

her room. She ate her breakfast in silence and played with some dolls. Hopefully her

party will be much better.

Kyouya was pretty much done with his work, so he decided to go give his wife

some **assistance **with the party. Lately, they have been **arguing **about whom to invite to

the party.

"Oh hi Kyouya. Want to help me hang these streamers?" Haruhi was standing on

a stool, trying to hang something up. Kyouya sighed and grabbed another stool and

helped her out.

"So did everyone we invited confirm about coming?" Kyouya questioned while

blowing up a balloon.

"Yup. The twins even asked if they could bring the cake. That takes another thing

of my list" Haruhi stated happily.

"Are you sure we can trust them? They might put some explosive in it!" Kyouya

exclaimed.

"Well just because they're known to be mischievous, it doesn't mean they'd ruin

Miki's birthday!" Kyouya sighed at this statement. He decided not to say anything else

about it or else it would lead to another **argument. **

"Fine let them bring the cake. I don't care anymore." Haruhi chuckled. She knew

he was angry because she has ultimate **authority **over him.

It was time for the party! Miki ran down the stairs when she heard the doorbell

ring. It was her job to greet guests. She swung the door open. She saw it was Tamaki

Suou. He had a bagful of presents.

"MIKI! HOW ARE YOU THESE DAYS? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He exclaimed

while making over the top hand gestures.

"Hi Tamaki!" You can take a sit on the on the couch for now." He walked over to

the couch and sat down while waving to Kyouya and Haruhi, who were preparing snacks.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Mitsukuni "Hunny"

Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the two cousins.

"Happy birthday Miki!" Hunny said as she gave her a hug

.

"Ah" Mori said with a smile.

The walked into the kitchen to help with the food. Last but not least, the Hitachiin twins

showed up with the cake. They heaved the large cake onto the kitchen talbe. Miki's eyes

grew large when she saw the cake.

"Let the party begin!" Tamaki declared.

After hours of partying, it was time for the cake. Haruhi stuck four candle into the

cake. Miki was just imagining how that fabulous cake would taste. Then as soon as she

blew out the candles….

BOOM! The cake exploded all over the room. If it was in the room, it was covered in

cake. Miki looked at everyone, then looked at the cake that was supposed to be. She ran

upstairs to her room, bawling. The twins looked at each other and ran after Miki.

"WAIT MIKI! THAT WASN'T THE REAL CAKE! I'M SORRY!" The twins

said in unison. Kyouya wiped off his glasses and turned to his wife.

"I told you so."

--

This story was for my Honors English class but since it has to do with Story Of My Life, I decided to put it up. Ignore the bold words.


End file.
